La menace vient toujours là ou on ne l'attends pas
by saku77
Summary: Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki sont des amis d'enfance que le temps et les évènements ont rapproché. Leur relation devenant plus sérieuse, il décide de présenter son amie à Sasuke Uchiwa... mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Au bord de la mer

**Chapitre 1 : Au bord de la mer et déjeuner au restaurant.**

**Un jour nouveau se levait sur la ville de Konoha. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la mer et une brise légère comme un grain de poussière agitait quelque peu l'eau claire, créant de petites vagues. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se baignait avec son petit ami. Sourire aux lèvres, il l'attrapa par la taille avant de la jeter à l'eau.**

**« Naruto Uzumaki, vous allez me le payer ! s'écria la jeune femme amusée.**

**-Vraiment ? dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**-Tu ne vas pas… ?! »**

**Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait désespérément, cherchant une ouverture. Malgré son désavantage face à Naruto car il devait avoir une quinzaine, peut-être même une vingtaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage fin et serein.**

**« Naruto, dit-elle doucement, je ne…**

**-Sakura-chan, c'est inutile. Tu sais que tu as perdu. Héhé ! »**

**Contre toute attente, la fleur plongea subitement dans l'eau puis se faufila entre les jambes de son amoureux avant d'arriver derrière lui. Elle bondit hors de l'eau sur son dos et lui par simple réflexe, passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.**

**« N'en profite pas trop ! le taquina-t-elle.**

**-Tu rigoles ? Une occasion pareille, ça ne se rate pas ! se moqua-t-il.**

**-Allez, en avant matelot ! ordonna Sakura en riant.**

**-A vos ordres jeune demoiselle, répondit Naruto avec cérémonie. »**

**Sakura Haruno était une jeune femme pleine de vie. Ses cheveux roses dégradés lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Les yeux d'un vert émeraude étonnant et les lèvres d'un rose-rouge pâle lui donnaient l'air d'une fleur que beaucoup de garçons tentaient de s'approprier. Elle descendait d'une noble famille dont la fortune s'était évaporée au fil des ans. Etant enfant, elle avait assisté impuissante à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture qui l'avait énormément marqué. Impossible d'oublier cette horrible journée, mais elle avait rencontré Naruto. Il l'avait soutenu et était resté patiemment près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre le chemin de son cœur ; et c'est ce qu'elle fit un mois plus tard. Tous deux étaient bons amis, les années avaient passé et l'alchimie entre eux était flagrante. Finalement, étant tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. **

**Son petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki, ne connaissait pas ses véritables parents. Il avait été trouvé à l'âge de trois mois devant la porte de l'orphelinat de Rhode, une ville proche de celle de Konoha. Sa vie avait été un enfer durant les cinq années avant son adoption par Iruka Huzikashy. Il était détesté de tous à cause de ses farces, mais Iruka avait su l'aimer comme un père et son amour pour Naruto avait aidé ce dernier à s'épanouir et à devenir quelqu'un de bien. Le jeune homme possédait des yeux couleur azur et un regard franc rempli de détermination. Il était grand et svelte. Ses cheveux d'une couleur proche de celle du soleil, lui valait le surnom d'étoile du jour de la part de Sakura.**

**« Quoi ?! s'exclama un jeune homme en grande conversation téléphonique. Je vous avais dit de livrer ça pour mercredi ! Bon très bien. Lundi sans faute ! »**

**Il raccrocha sèchement le téléphone et partit dans le salon terminer son café. Il s'empara d'une pile de dossiers et commença à les feuilleter.**

Banal, banal, banal… Tiens, un sujet intéressant. Des meurtres de femmes… Les mêmes façons de procéder, les mêmes manies, pas de doute possible. Ca ne peut être que lui. Itachi, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Je vais lui rendre une petite visite en prison. Itachi Uchiwa, traître à notre famille ! Je te tuerai d'une balle dans la tête, tout comme tu as tué papa et maman ! Je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment mais la prison t'a sauvé…

**L'héritier des Uchiwa frappa rageusement du poing sur la table en pin qui trembla sous l'impact du choc. Tôt ou tard, il le tuerait. Sasuke Uchiwa était un jeune homme du genre plutôt froid et fermé. Ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux sombres comme les ténèbres lui valaient un succès incontestable auprès des femmes mais il ne s'agissait jamais de quelque chose de bien sérieux. Son métier d'avocat de la marine lui prenait l'essentiel de son temps mais depuis sa blessure par balle, beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour lui. On l'avait muté dans la ville de Konoha, il y avait de cela un an et confié le poste d'inspecteur. Il avait été furieux en apprenant la nouvelle mais il avait fini par s'y faire et grâce à une autorisation spéciale, il travaillait pour son propre compte sur des affaires qu'on lui confiait. Aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami l'avait invité dans son restaurant pour lui présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. Sasuke n'aimait pas ce genre de réunion et pour cause, il s'était avéré que plusieurs filles étaient sorties avec Naruto dans le seul et unique but de l'approcher lui. Sasuke soupira. Son ami n'était pas rancunier… Enfin pas jusqu'à présent, mais Sakura n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux. **

**Sakura enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle sourit lorsque son regard se posa sur une photo de Naruto. La fleur enfila une jupe beige et un débardeur blanc avant de se brosser énergiquement les cheveux. Elle mit deux jolies boucles d'oreilles puis passa des sandales blanches. Une goutte de parfum et le tour était joué. La jeune femme regarda sa montre : 11h30. Notre modiste quitta son appartement et se rendit au restaurant. Naruto lui sauta presque dessus en la voyant arriver.**

**« Salut ma modiste préférée ! dit-il en l'embrassant.**

**-Alors comment va mon étoile du jour ? demanda-t-elle en riant.**

**-Hum… Je suis obligé de répondre ? »**

**Sakura fronça les sourcils.**

**« Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui ! répliqua-t-elle.**

**-Bien mais Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé, soupira-t-il.**

**-Justement, profitons-en pour discuter, déclara Sakura sérieuse.**

**-Tu as trouvé ? questionna-t-il.**

**-Ca se pourrait bien, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.**

**-Super ! s'écria-t-il joyeux. »**

**Une voix grave les interrompit.**

**«Je vous dérange ? demanda sèchement la voix.**

**-Sasuke ! Tu es enfin là ! se réjouit Naruto en se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami. »**

**Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la compagne de son ami, son cœur manqua un battement.**

Alors c'est cette fille, la nouvelle copine de Naruto ? songea Sasuke.

**Il la toisa des pieds à la tête et Sakura, se sentant observée, rougit furieusement. A cet instant, la fleur frémit en sentant la force du désir de cet homme pour elle. Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait deviné le fond de sa pensée, il se ressaisit.**

**« Je te préviens tout de suite, si c'est pour moi que tu es là, tu peux retourner chez toi, lui annonça froidement Sasuke en lui faisant face. »**

**Sakura sursauta de surprise mais elle se reprit bien vite.**

_**De quel droit il se permet de me juger ?! Il ne me connaît pas et j'aime Naruto !**_

**La fleur s'emporta et lui colla une claque.**

**« Vous vous croyez irrésistible peut-être ?! J'aime Naruto, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour lui uniquement ! s'exclama Sakura furieuse. »**

**Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de se prendre une douche froide par cette femme. Elle était la première qui ne lui tombait pas dans les bras. **

Dommage qu'elle soit la copine de Naruto… Enfin, peut-être pas.

**Il eut un sourire hautain avant de déclarer :**

**« Tu t'es trouvée une copine avec un caractère de cochon, mais si ça te convient… »**

**Naruto éclata de rire avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos puis il leur indiqua la table. Tous trois prirent place et ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole en premier.**

**« Sasuke, je te présente donc Sakura Haruno, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu l'apprécies déjà, fit Naruto ironique. Sakura, voici Sasuke Uchiwa, il est avo…**

**-Pâtissier, le coupa Sasuke en lui lançant un regard impassible.**

**-Vraiment ? Pour les portes de prisons j'imagine, répliqua Sakura.**

**-Et vous ?**

**-Sakura est modiste, répondit Naruto avec fierté.**

**-Pour chien sans doute, se moqua Sasuke. »**

**Sakura lui lança un regard noir qu'il s'amusa à soutenir.**

Pour qui il se prend ?! Meilleur ami ou pas de Naruto, je vais le remettre à sa place ! pensa Sakura.

**Sakura sourit.**

_**Elle a des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond… songea-t-il.**_

**Sakura fronça les sourcils.**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer avec son sourire moqueur !**_

**Naruto remarqua le lourd silence qui régnait depuis quelques instants. Il se leva brusquement et annonça :**

**« Je vais chercher les plats principaux, je reviens. »**

**Sakura le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision. Le brun la fixa longuement avant de prendre la parole.**

**« Depuis combien de temps tu connais Naruto ?**

**-Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Très bien. Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Je connais Naruto depuis l'âge de cinq ans. On a toujours été amis puis on est tombés amoureux. J'allais mal et il m'a aidé à chasser mes fantômes du passé, raconta Sakura.**

**-Quels fantômes ? l'interrogea Sasuke intrigué. »**

**Sakura détourna le regard.**

**« Rien. Et vous… Toi, comment l'as-tu rencontré ?**

**-….**

**-Sasuke ?**

**-A la pâtisserie, mentit-il. »**

**Sakura se leva et se dirigea aux toilettes.**

_**L'ami de Naruto est vraiment bizarre… Je le trouve assez froid. En fait, il est tout l'opposé de Naruto.**_

**Lorsque Naruto revint, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver son amie.**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à la faire fuir ! s'exclama-t-il.**

**-…**

**-Sasuke !**

**-Je m'en fiche. Elle s'est levée et elle est partie, dit-il sèchement. Mais ses affaires sont encore là, j'ai pas dû lui faire assez peur…**

**-Je l'aime vraiment, lui annonça simplement Naruto.**

**-Ca sent drôlement bon ! dit Sakura en revenant.**

**-Alors Sasuke ne t'a pas fait fuir ?**

**-Tu rigoles ? Il pourrait y en avoir dix comme lui que ça ne changerait rien. Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! répondit Sakura et elle l'embrassa sous le regard songeur de Sasuke. »**

**Le repas se passa sans autres histoires. En repartant, Sasuke se sentit drôle. Cette femme n'était décidément pas comme les autres et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle était la première à ne pas le laisser indifférent.**


	2. Ce jour là

**Chapitre 2 : Ce jour-là…**

**Après ce repas qu'elle avait passé avec son petit ami et ce Sasuke, elle était littéralement épuisée. **

**Le lendemain, suite à une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveilla en pleine forme. Lorsqu'elle eut fait son passage obligé à la salle de bain, elle déjeuna rapidement avant de se rendre à sa boutique.**

**Sa meilleure amie l'accueillit à l'entrée du magasin. **

**« Dis dons, tu as l'air fatigué, toi, lui fit-elle remarquer.**

**-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai dormi comme un bébé, répondit Sakura.**

**-Allez raconte.**

**-Euh … Hier, déjeuner avec Naruto et ce Sasuke Uchiwa, avoua la fleur.**

**-Sasuke Uchiwa ? répéta Ino. Le Sasuke Uchiwa ?**

**-Oui, je crois, dit Sakura confuse.**

**-Comme tu as de la chance ! C'est l'homme le plus beau du pays et même plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place. Tu l'as trouvé comment ?**

**-Dois-je te rappeler que je sors avec Naruto et qu'on a trouvé une maison ? lui reprocha Sakura.**

**-Pardon. Mais dis-moi quand même ce que tu as pensé de lui, la supplia son amie.**

**-Bon d'accord. Je l'ai trouvé assez mignon mais froid et mystérieux, avoua Sakura.**

**-Mignon, je suis flatté. Mais mystérieux… ? répéta une voix grave. »**

**La fleur se retourna et sursauta. Sasuke se tenait derrière elles.**

**« Haha, Sasuke…. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? fit la jeune femme embarrassée. **

**-Naruto m'a demandé de te remettre ça, dit-il en lui tendant un mot. Et tutoies-moi.**

**-Je ne peux pas. Je dois tenir la boutique, fit Sakura en lisant le mot, déçue.**

**-Et ton amie ne peut pas la gérer seule ?**

**-Si si, s'empressa de répondre Ino en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.**

**-Dans ce cas, dis à Naruto que j'y serais, déclara la fleur en lui rendant la lettre et il en profita pour lui frôler la main.**

**-A plus tard, mademoiselle Sakura, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant. »**

**Ino se retourna vers Sakura, surexcitée.**

**« Sakura, tu viens de te faire draguer par le plus beau mec de ce pays !**

**-Ino ! s'exclama Sakura. C'est pas le tout mais je dois ranger les vêtements à l'arrière, vérifier les comptes et scanner les dessins sur l'ordinateur. »**

**La fleur se rendit donc dans l'arrière boutique, les bras chargés de vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.**

**Quelques clientes vinrent.**

**« Bonjour Ino, dit une femme.**

**-Salut Tenten ! Alors que cherches-tu ?**

**-Un pantalon taille 38 comme celui-ci, expliqua Tenten.**

**-Suis-moi. Ah voilà ! Ici. Tiens.**

**-Merci Ino.**

**-De rien. Chez nous le client est roi (XD j'ai entendu ça quelque part loooll).**

**-Je vois ça. Et où donc, est notre Sakura régionale ?**

**-Comme d'hab… Dans l'arrière boutique à en faire encore et toujours trop, répondit Ino en soupirant. Le plus beau mec du pays la drague, et elle, s'en fiche royalement.**

**-Elle va tomber d'épuisement si elle continue mais heureusement, Naruto est là. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu Neji parler d'une visite de Naruto…**

**-Tu as vu Neji ? fit Ino avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Euh… Je l'ai croisé, avoua Tenten en rougissant.**

**-Haha, Tenten, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu ne fonces pas…**

**-Et si je me paye un mur ?**

**- --' Tu ne peux pas savoir. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. »**

**La matinée s'écoula et Naruto vint chercher Sakura avec un bouquet de roses.**

**« Salut toi ! dit-il en l'attirant ç lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. **

**-Salut mon étoile du jour. Ca y est, tu viens enfin me sortir de cette sombre boutique ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui. Avec des roses en plus. Merci Ino !**

**-De rien de rien. Je sais, ma bonté me perdra. »**

**Il souriait intérieurement. Enfin il allait être libre. Ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un aspect très séduisant. Contrairement à son frère, il avait préféré les laisser arriver à ses épaules puis il les attachait en queue de cheval. **

**« Uchiwa, le directeur veut te voir. »**

**Voilà la seule chose qu'on lui avait dite. En arrivant dans le bureau, il fut surpris d'y découvrir son frère cadet.**

**« Hun hun, salut frérot ! Tu es venu pour me voir sortir de prison ?**

**-… Hn.**

**-A ce que je vois, toutes mes affaires ont été rassemblées… Je vais donc être libre dans une dizaine de minutes.**

**-Itachi Uchiwa, commença le directeur, tu as purgé ta peine. Je te rends donc tes papiers et … Malheureusement ta liberté.**

**-Je suis flatté par votre enthousiasme, fit Itachi sarcastique.**

**-Sasuke, je veux que vous retourniez chez vous. Il est hors de question que vous approchiez votre frère, décréta le directeur.**

**-Mais… ?!**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais ! le coupa-t-il. Ce sera un autre officier que vous, qui sera chargé de l'accompagner. »**

**Sasuke poussa un grognement rauque puis quitta la pièce à contre cœur avant de sortir de la prison.**

_**Encore une fois, il trouve le moyen de s'en tirer. Je le tuerai, je le promets sur ma vie !!**_

**(Attention parole d'Uchiwa borné ! XD)**

**Itachi rejoignit l'officier qui était chargé de le ramener chez lui. Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur ses lèvres. L'Uchiwa allait se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient fait enfermé, à commencer par son frère. Il lui prendrait ce qu'il avait de plus cher.**

**Sakura était en compagnie de Naruto, assise à un bar. Elle buvait un diabolo menthe tandis que son ami, lui , s'avalait un whisky coca. Il l'avait laissé cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes. A son retour, il la trouva bien songeuse.**

**« Sakura-chan, ça ne va pas ?**

**-Je… Euh si ça va.**

**-Tu mens, ton nez s'est légèrement plissé. A chaque fois que tu mens, tu as ce tic, c'est très pratique tu sais, lui annonça Naruto.**

**-Bon, très bien. J'ai lu les journaux… Itachi Uchiwa est libre. C'est un meutrier qui a tué de nombreuses personnes, comment peut-on relâcher un individu pareil ?! s'exclama Sakura.**

**-Sakura-chan…**

**-Pourquoi Naruto ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi des gens qu'on aime, meurt à cause de personnes aussi égoïstes ?**

**-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il désolé et il la prit dans ses bras.**

**-Ce jour-là… On se rendait à une fête chez des amis de mes parents, commença la fleur. »**

**C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait prête à tout lui raconter. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour l'encourager.**

**« Mon père, avait déjà bu avant de partir, reprit-elle avec difficulté. Ma mère riait aux éclats. On avait failli se payer un camion et moi, j'avais peur. La deuxième fois, mon père perdit le contrôle de la voiture et on fonça droit dans un ravin. Par chance, je fus éjecter du véhicule. Il y avait tellement de sang Naruto…**

**-Ca va aller, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.**

**-J'espère… souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.**

**-Et cette maison alors ? demanda soudainement Naruto pour changer de conversation.**

**-Oh la maison, se rappela Sakura. Elle est assez grande. Il y a cinq pièces en tout : Une salle de bain, la salle de séjour ou à manger si tu préfères, les toilettes et deux chambres.**

**-Ce sera très bien, et le terrain ? questionna Naruto.**

**-Il y a un beau jardin et une petite terrasse à l'arrière, répondit-elle. La visite est prévue jeudi après-midi et si ça nous convient, la signature de contrat de vente est juste après.**

**-Jeudi après-midi ? répéta Naruto confus. Zut ! Il y a un duc anglais et sa famille qui viennent, ils ont réservé. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'absenter.**

**-Naruto ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Bon, tant pis… Je me…**

**-Sasuke s'y connaît en maison, il viendra avec toi, la coupa-t-il.**

**-Sasuke… QUOI ?! SASUKE ?! NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS LE VOIR LUI !! s'écria Sakura.**

**-Allez, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.**

**-NON !**

**-Pitié T.T**

**-NON !**

**-Pour moi.**

**-NON !**

**-Ma brillante modiste, dit Naruto en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

**-Traître ! dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tu sais que je succombe toujours quand tu fais ça è.é… Bon c'est d'accord mais c'est pour toi que je le fais.**

**-Merci !!! »**

**(Il est bête ou quoi le petit Naruto ?! Il jete sa copine droit dans la qu… Gueule du loup XD).**

**Sasuke arrivait tout juste chez lui quand son portable vibra.**

**« Allô ?**

**-Sasuke ? C'est Naruto.**

**-...**

**-Tu fais quoi jeudi après midi ? demanda-t-il.**

**-… Rien je crois.**

**-Parfait. Je devais aller visiter une maison avec Sakura mais je ne peux pas y aller et comme tu t'y connais en maison… expliqua son ami.**

**-Tu payes combien ?**

**-O.o**

**-Je vais devoir supporter miss caractère de cochon, alors je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me revaloir ça !**

**-Merci Sasuke.**

**-Et…**

**-Bip… Bip… Bip… **

**-Rhaaa il a raccroché !! »**

**Sasuke mit son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain prendre une douche.**

_**Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me le demande à moi ? Pff… Je vais l'avoir sur le dos tout un après-midi…**_

**Il sortit de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette bleue et se frotta les cheveux. L'Uchiwa prit une seconde serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Sasuke passa un boxer noir avant de mettre un short bleu et un T-shirt blanc.**

**Le téléphone dans le salon sonna. Le jeune homme s'y précipita en courant et décrocha.**

**« Sasuke Uchiwa, qui est à l'appareil ?**

**-Sasuke, c'est Kiba Inuzuka.**

**-Ah Kiba. Alors ?**

**-Tu habites Konoha maintenant non ?**

**- …Oui.**

**-Une femme de vingt six ans vient d'être retrouvée morte dans ta ville, annonça-t-il. »**

**Sasuke fronça les sourcils.**

**« Dis m'en plus.**

**-Elle a été retrouvée aux alentours de midi dans la rue Shodaime de Pierre. Blonde, environ 1m65, 50 kg. Célibataire apparemment. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Elle a des bleus sur tout le corps et une marque étrange dans le cou comme une morsure de serpent.**

**-Hum… C'est tout ?**

**-On a retrouvé l'insigne du clan Uchiwa sur sa poitrine.**

**-Itachi ? demanda Sasuke.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Il y a cette morsure de serpent… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, dit Kiba.**

**-Je vais le coffrer ! s'exclama Sasuke.**

**-Ne fais pas ça. On a aucune preuve contre lui, lui rappela Kiba.**

**-… Argh. Il s'en tire encore !**

**-Calme-toi. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas interroger une certaine Tsunade Haruno. Elle a aperçu le meurtrier s'enfuir… Elle était avec une autre femme. Ino…. Yamanaka.**

**-Tsunade Haruno ? Ino Yamanaka ? répéta Sasuke surpris. Quel est le nom de la victime ?**

**-Attends, je regarde. Tina Noharu. Tiens, c'est drôle.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-C'est la petite fille de Tsunade Haruno, annonça Kiba.**

**-Merci. Je m'occupe de l'affaire, décréta Sasuke.**

**-Attends, Sasuke !**

**-Bip… ****Bip… Bip… »**

**Sasuke prit ses clefs de voiture et se rendit avec son véhicule chez Tsunade Haruno pour commencer.**

_**Toutes ces personnes ont un lien avec Sakura… Pourquoi ?**_

**  
**


	3. les malheurs de Sakura

Merci pour vos commentaires, je publie la suite !!! Je répondrais aux coms plus tard. Je vous mets plusieurs chapitres d'un coup

**Chapitre 3 : Les malheurs de Sakura.**

**Sakura venait tout juste de finir son travail et se rendait chez sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle découvrit un 44 de police garé devant la maison. Elle se gara à son tour et descendit rapidement de la voiture, quelque peu inquiète. **

**« Grand-mère ! Grand-mère ! cria-t-elle paniquée. »**

**Cette dernière apparut devant elle, une tasse de thé à la main. **

**« Pourquoi diable cries-tu ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle en portant sa main droite à son oreille.**

**-J'ai vu une voiture de police alors j'ai eu peur… Comme le jour où…**

**-Chut… Du calme. Un inspecteur est venu me poser des questions sur… elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. La mort de Tina…**

**-Quoi ?! Tina… Elle est…**

**-Morte, oui, la coupa une voix familière.**

**-Toi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais pâtissier !**

**-Je suis inspecteur et j'aime bien que les gens ne le sachent pas, répliqua froidement Sasuke.**

**-Bien, et qu'est-ce que Monsieur l'inspecteur nous veut ?**

**-Ta cousine a été retrouvée morte, hier, aux alentours de midi. Je suis venu interroger ta grand-mère après avoir interrogé ton amie, mademoiselle Yamanaka. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dit Sasuke.**

**-… Hn.**

**-De quoi… De quoi est-elle… Morte ? demanda Sakura hésitante.**

**-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**-Je… Oui.**

**-Elle a été violée ensuite son agresseur l'a battu à mort et pour finir, il lui a entaillé la poitrine pour graver une marque, répondit Sasuke.**

**-C'est horrible ! fit Sakura en cachant son visage entre ses mains et elle éclata en sanglots avant de partir en courant dans son ancienne chambre.**

**-Laissez-la, dit la grand-mère de Sakura en le voyant prêt à la rattraper. Naruto se chargera de la consoler, ne vous en faites pas.**

**-Vous avez raison. Vous m'avez tout dit ?**

**-Je crois oui.**

**-Dans ce cas, je m'en vais. Au revoir madame, dit Sasuke.**

**-J'espère que vous retrouverez son agresseur, fit Tsunade en crispant sa main sur sa canne.**

**-Je ferais de mon mieux, promit l'Uchiwa. »**

**Une fois le jeune homme parti, Tsunade se dirigea dans la chambre de Sakura.**

**« Tu vois, rien n'a changé ici, tenta-t-elle pour engager la conversation.**

**-Oui, dit Sakura en ravalant un sanglot avec difficulté. Je revois encore Tina qui saute sur mon lit… Je prends un oreiller et on commence une bataille. Haha, les oreilles ont fini par éclater et tu nous as grondé.**

**-Tina m'avait alors dit cette phrase : « Des oreillers, ça se rachète, pas deux adorables petites filles, pas vrai grand-mère ? » Si la vie pouvait se racheter, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.**

**-On n'y peut rien. Elle est partie, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert, souffla Sakura.**

**-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Ino, après tout, elle aussi connaissait Tina… Vous avez fait tellement de bêtises ensemble.**

**-Ca va aller grand-mère ? demanda la fleur inquiète.**

**-Mais oui ! Je suis solide, tu sais, lui répondit Tsunade.**

**-Très bien, a plus tard grand-mère ! lui lança la jeune femme en s'éloignant. »**

**Il était ravi. Sa dernière victime la touchait directement. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage angélique. Certes, elle avait été difficile à tuer, et surtout elle s'était débattue comme une lionne, mais il avait gagné, comme toujours. Etant un homme, il avait des désirs à satisfaire, alors il se laissait aller de temps à autres ( mouais, allez un petit délire pour la route XDDDD) mais il se réservait pour elle. Chaque jour en passant devant sa boutique, il la trouvait rayonnante et de plus en plus attirante. Tôt ou tard, il la posséderait toute entière. Il se lécha les lèvres et entra dans la magasin. Ce fut une jeune femme blonde qui l'accueillit. Déçu, il lui fit cependant un sourire charmeur.**

**« Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?**

**-Sakura Haruno (Pervers !!!! XDDD)**

**-Euh, elle n'est pas ici. Et vous êtes ?**

**-Un ami d'enfance, répondit-il malicieusement.**

**-Votre nom ?**

**-Dîtes-lui qu'elle sait qui je suis, annonça-t-il simplement en partant.**

**-Attendez ! Monsieur ! »**

**Il était déjà loin.**

_**Vraiment très jolie cette femme… Dommage que Sakura ne soit pas là.**_

**Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra.**

_**Sasuke est sur mes traces, il devient gênant.**_

Sakura remarqua une voiture qui partait de la rue voisine à celle de la boutique puis elle se gara. (tu l'as échappé belle ma vieille !!! C'était le psychopathe !!!!!! looolll). Légèrement hésitante, elle entra d'un pas mal assuré à l'intérieur. Ino l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

**« La boutique a drôlement bien marché aujourd'hui et un homme étrange voulait te voir. Il a dit être un ami d'enfance…**

**-Hum…**

**-Je suppose que c'est encore un de ces garçons qui en a après toi, la taquina Ino.**

**-Sans doute.**

**-Sakura, ça va ?**

**-Tu sais pour Tina ? »**

**Le visage de son amie s'assombrit.**

**« Oui, répondit-elle sombrement. Depuis la visite de Sasuke, j'ai essayé de me changer les idées mais… Comment ça a pu lui arriver ? A Tina ? **

**-C'est terrible. On devait se voir pour parler de Naruto et moi… Je voulais lui annoncer pour la maison…**

**-Sois forte. Tu sais que Tina n'aurait pas voulu nous voir pleurer, lui rappela Ino.**

**-Tu as raison ! fit Sakura en se reprenant. Je vais aller ranger les dossiers, vérifier les ventes, entrer les nouveaux…**

**-Sakura, rentre chez toi et repose-toi, la coupa Ino. Je m'occupe de la boutique.**

**-Mais Ino… !**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si je n'en peux plus, je fermerai avant, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura son amie.**

**-Oh Ino, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?**

**-Rien, dit Ino avec un air faussement modeste.**

**-Je t'adore. Bon ben, j'y vais alors. A plus tard.**

**-Sakura, si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles ! lui dit Ino.**

**-Promis ! »**

**Dès que Sakura eut quitté le magasin, Ino s'effondra en larmes. Cela avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais si elle avait pleuré devant son amie, elles se seraient retrouvé à pleurer toutes les deux comme des madeleines. **

**Sakura se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie telle qu'Ino. Elle se sentait soulagée et le cœur plus léger. La jeune femme arriva un quart d'heure plus tard chez elle. A sa plus grande surprise( et joie à mon avis XD), elle découvrit Naruto sur le canapé. Il s'était assoupi et une mèche rebelle lui tombait légèrement sur le front. Sakura amusée, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.**

**Il se redressa d'un coup, comme un chien aux aguets.**

**« C'est toi, dit-il rassuré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je te signale que tu es dans MON appartement et que c'est MOI qui devrais te poser la question, répliqua-t-elle en riant.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il confus. Mais chez toi, c'est chez moi et chez moi, c'est chez toi.**

**-Petit malin ! le taquina Sakura.**

**-Au fait, j'ai su pour Tina. Je suis désolé. Si tu…**

**-N'en parlons plus, le coupa-t-elle. Du moins, pas jusqu'à l'enterrement, d'accord ?**

**-Oui… **

**-Puisque tu es là, commença-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, autant en profiter…**

**-Comment ça ? dit Naruto en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.**

**-Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**-Sakura, tu es incorrigible !**

**-Je sais mais tu vois, j'ai besoin de me détendre, avoua-t-elle.**

**-Mais ça, c'est plus fatiguant qu'autre chose, la taquina-t-il en la prenant par la taille.**

**-Laisse-moi rire, monsieur il me faut ma galipette matinale, se moqua la fleur.**

**-Zut, je suis démasqué !**

**-Tu sais où est ma chambre… dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Les yeux fermés XD »**

**Naruto la dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme qui était plutôt devenue leur chambre. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Il l'observa un instant. La fleur le regarda, incrédule.**

**« J'aime te voir sourire, ça me donne l'impression que tout va bien sur la planète.**

**-Je vois… Alors monsieur a décidé de me conter fleurette aujourd'hui ?**

**-Ca se pourrait.**

**-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens, le prévint-elle et elle inversa les rôles. »**

**Sakura était à présent sur le jeune homme qui sourit, amusé. Ses mains remontèrent le long du T-shirt de son ami et amant avant de lui enlever tandis qu'il avait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il la vit retirer son T-shirt bleu moulant, lui offrant une vue des plus agréables. La fleur déboutonna le bouton du short de Naruto avant de lui ôter. Ce dernier partit rejoindre leur deux T-shirt et la jupe de cette dernière. Tous deux commencèrent à perdre patience.**

**« C'est moi ou nos vêtements sont longs à enlever ? fit Sakura haletante.**

**-C'est toi, dit-il entre deux gémissements. »**

**Il réinversa les positions, décidant de prendre les choses en mains. Se faisant violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, il dégrafa aussi doucement que possible le soutien-gorge de son amante tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il descendit sur sa poitrine avant d'embrasser chacune des formes rondes avec insistance. La fleur de cerisier frissonna de plaisir, et elle fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de Naruto avant de les passer dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Ce dernier poursuivit son exploration avec délice, la peau de Sakura, sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses cheveux, son odeur, elle le rendait fou de désir. Il l'embrassa sur le ventre avant d'arriver au niveau de sa féminité. Elle observa sa réaction avec amusement pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le jeune homme abaissa peu à peu la tête vers l'entre jambes de la fleur qui se mit à pousser des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins espacés, lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue, l'incitant à profiter du moment présent. Après le supplice que son amant lui eut infligé, elle le vit remonter à sa hauteur et l'embrasser sur la bouche. Le garçon caressa chacune des parcelles de peau de son amante, décrivant la forme de sa poitrine, suivant la courbe de ses reins puis de ses hanches. Il passa ses mains sous ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui mais elle l'arrêta avec sa main. Il la regarda un instant, surpris, puis en la voyant sourire étrangement, il comprit qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle lui fit signe de se redresser alors il s'exécuta lentement mais sûrement. La fleur approcha ses mains de la virilité fièrement dressée de son amant et entama un massage rempli de caresses. Ses gémissements emplirent bientôt la pièce. Puis, le jeune homme, jugeant que la torture avait assez durée, s'empara des mains de la jeune femme, l'étendant à nouveau sur le lit puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans son jardin secret qui lui était tout ouvert depuis bien longtemps. S'en suivit une danse rythmée composée de gémissements et de mouvements rapides. La cadence s'accéléra, la chaleur augmenta puis leurs désirs à tous deux assouvis, ils se laissèrent retomber doucement sur le côté.**

**Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui.**

**« Tu ne perds pas la main avec le temps, fit Sakura en riant.**

**-Merci merci mademoiselle Haruno, répondit Naruto en lui faisant un grand sourire. Sakura-chan, tu m'en veux beaucoup ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Pour jeudi.**

**-Mais non. C'est déjà oublié, le rassura-t-elle.**

**-Tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas méchant. Il a un fichu caractère mais il a ses raisons, annonça Naruto.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais.**

**-Tu sais combien je t'aime toi ?**

**-Euh… Non mais tu vas me le monter, le taquina-t-elle.**

**-Encore ?**

**-Héhé !**

**-Sakura-chan, attends je… »**

**Trop tard, il était déjà pris sous la rafale de baiser de la fleur.**

**Il avait enfin découvert l'endroit où elle habitait. Il sourit largement, révélant une dentition des plus blanches et soignées. Il se rendrait chez elle une fois qu'elle serait sans défenses. Il allait la détruire petit à petit et ensuite, il la prendrait. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il déboula dans la rue et l'aperçut. Sa nouvelle victime. La fille Hyuugâ, une des amies la plus proche de Sakura. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle le reconnut instantanément.**

**« Hinata ! appela-t-il.**

**-Ah, ce… C'est toi, dit-elle en se retournant.**

**-Je te ramène ?**

**-Euh… Ou… Oui, si tu… Veux, bafouilla-t-elle. »**

**Elle monta puis il démarra. Il regardait tantôt la route, tantôt la jeune femme qui fixait ses mains. Elle était impressionnée face à lui. Il se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir prise comme sa future victime. Apercevant une ruelle sombre, il s'y engagea et s'y gara. Hinata releva la tête et ne reconnaissant pas sa rue, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air étrange.**

**« Ce n'est pas… Chez moi, dit-elle faiblement.**

**-C'est normal, répondit-il et il verrouilla les portes.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrê… Arrête… »**

**Il se coucha sur elle et elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Il était près, trop près d'elle.**

**« Tu sais, j'ai essayé de la connaître mieux, mais elle ne pense qu'à lui, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Il est toujours là… Autour d'elle, près d'elle, c'est énervant tu sais.**

**-Que… Qui ? De quoi ? bégaya Hinata paniquée.**

**-Sakura bien sûr, répondit-il.**

**-Je suis… Désolée, tenta-t-elle.**

**-Elles disent toutes ça avant que, commença-t-il en déboutonnant son chemisier, je ne leur prenne une partie d'elles-même… »**


	4. La visite de la maison

**Chapitre 4 : La visite de la maison.**

**Jeudi arriva enfin. Sasuke regarda l'heure de son portable. 13h30. Il attendit cinq minutes et aperçut la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle observa un instant sa voiture puis monta.**

**« Tu as l'air ravi de me voir, dit Sasuke ironique.**

**-Dis-moi, comment un macho comme toi peut s'y connaître en maison ?**

**-Famille oblige, répondit Sasuke évasif.**

**-Tu peux démarrer au lieu de loucher sur mes cuisses, s'impatienta-t-elle. »**

**Sasuke sourit triomphalement. **

_**Elle ne supporte pas trop mon regard sur elle… Comme si ça la gênait.**_

**Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise auprès de l'Uchiwa et des sentiments assez contradictoires lui venaient à l'esprit. L'idée de rester seule avec cet homme ne l'enchantait guère mais elle avait promis à Naruto qu'elle ferait un effort.**

**« L'agent immobilier s'attend à voir un couple, commença Sasuke. Et Naruto m'a dit de…**

**-Ne me dis pas que… C'est pas vrai ! Je vais lui tordre le cou à celui-là ! s'emporta la fleur. Je vais jouer le jeu mais tu as intérêt à ne pas en profiter.**

**-Comme tu veux… Mais je ne promets rien… Chérie, se moqua-t-il.**

**Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de rougir comme une pivoine. La jeune femme s'en voulait mentalement d'être aussi faible devant lui. Il jouait avec elle depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et elle détestait ça. Il la désirait et elle le savait mais Sakura était une femme de vertue, et elle aimait Naruto, du moins, elle essayait d'en rester persuadée mais le doute s'insinuait lentement en elle. **

**Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Sasuke prit Sakura par la taille et laissa sa main descendre sur ses fesses.**

**« On y va ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.**

**-Enlève ta main.**

**-…**

**-Sasuke !**

**-Tu dois jouer le jeu, lui dit-il en la serrant davantage avant de l'inciter à marcher en direction de la maison.**

**-Tu me le payeras ! le prévint-elle. **

**-J'attend ce jour avec impatience, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. » **

**Elle frissonna. Cet homme était donc si attirant ? Elle était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, impossible de lui cacher ses pensées. **

_**Il m'énerve !! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! se promit-elle.**_

**Il sourit une fois de plus. Un de ces sourires moqueurs qu'elle détestait. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et y trouvèrent l'agent immobilier.**

**Il les guida en direction de la cuisine pour commencer.**

**« Voilà la cuisine, très bien aménagée, très pratique pour faire à manger, vous pouvez même prendre le déjeuner sur la table collée au mur.**

**-Ou faire autre chose, dit Sasuke en regardant Sakura qui rougit avant de froncer les sourcils. »**

**L'agent immobilier esquissa un sourire puis toussota. Il les emmena en direction des chambres.**

**« Voici la première chambre, commença-t-il. Elle est assez grande, la vue est agréable et le matin, le soleil passe à travers le velux. C'est toujours bien de sentir le soleil sur sa peau à son réveil.**

**-Le soleil ou sa femme, ajouta Sasuke en faisant un clin d'œil à la fleur qui était exaspérée par son comportement.**

**-Maintenant, passons à la deuxième chambre.**

**-Deux chambres ? C'est beaucoup trop, une seule suffira pour ce qu'on veut faire, fit Sasuke en riant.**

**-Hahah, vous avez beaucoup d'humour, monsieur, dit l'agent.**

**-Un humour à vous faire pleurer, répliqua Sakura agacée.**

**-La deuxième chambre, ressemble à la première. Elles sont toutes deux confortables, et on peut facilement y mettre un grand lit.**

**-Parfait.**

**-Bon, les toilettes, qui sont de taille normale. Il y a une bouche d'aération, c'est pratique pour les odeurs XD et sinon, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. La salle à manger, vous l'avez vu en arrivant. Voilà, je vous laisse regarde encore un peu. »**

**Sakura et Sasuke restèrent seuls un moment.**

**« Tu arrêtes de faire ça ! dit soudainement Sakura.**

**-… De quoi ? fit-il innocemment en haussant les épaules.**

**-Tu sais très bien ! lui reprocha-t-elle. »**

**La discussion commença à divaguer et l'agent immobilier entendit le bruit d'une claque. Il se retourna et découvrit une Sakura tout sourire et un Sasuke avec une grande trace rouge sur la joue, regardant ailleurs.**

**« Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui oui, mon mari s'est cogné contre la porte, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.**

**-Faîtes attention monsieur, il vous faudra toute votre tête pour signer le contrat. »**

**Sakura éclata de rire.**

**« Alors Sasuke, qu'en penses-tu ? reprit-elle sérieusement. »**

**Il se tourna vers elle, plus sérieux que jamais. Le regard avec lequel il la regardait, allait la faire défaillir. **

_**Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à la place de Naruto…**_

**Elle détourna les yeux et rougit.**

**« Sasuke ?**

**-Elle est très bien, et vu le prix, c'est une bonne affaire.**

**-Très bien, j'appelle Naruto pour lui dire. »**

**Il la regarda s'éloigner. Tous ces clichés. Il se verrait bien avec elle, des enfants, vivre heureux dans cette maison. Il soupira puis son téléphone vibra. Il regarda son portable, c'était Kiba.**

**« Allô ?**

**-Sasuke, je viens à Konoha. Aujourd'hui.**

**-Pour l'affaire ?**

**-Oui. Une autre jeune femme s'est faite agressée. Hinata Hyuugâ. Elle est dans le coma. Apparemment, elle a été violée mais elle serait parvenue à s'échapper. L'agresseur l'aurait rattrapé et battu autant qu'il le pouvait, avant qu'un passant voyant la scène, n'intervienne. C'est une chance pour elle.**

**-Oui.**

**-Hinata est une amie à moi, je veux trouver le salaud qui lui a fait ça, dit-il énervé.**

**-… Je comprends. Mais une chose m'échappe, quand cela s'est-il produit ?**

**-Hier soir.**

**-Et que sais-tu d'autres ? demanda Sasuke.**

**-On a trouvé des morceaux de verres au niveau de ses poings et poignets, comme si elle avait brisé une vitre. L'homme qui l'a aidé à déclaré que l'agresseur avait une marque au ventre, l'informa Kiba.**

**-Les morceaux de verres… Peut-être une voiture ?**

**-Oui, c'est possible.**

**-Et comment le passant a-t-il vu la marque ? fit Sasuke alerte.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours à l'histoire des cygognes --'**

**-Ca va, ça va, répliqua Sasuke. Donc l'agresseur était … Nu. Ou du moins, torse nu. A-t-il pu voir son visage ?**

**-Tu vas rire…**

**-Dis toujours.**

**-Il avait les cheveux mi blonds, mi noirs et apparemment, le témoin dit qu'il avait un morceau de peau décollé… Je te laisse conclure.**

**-Il portait un masque et une perruque, en déduit Sasuke.**

**-Exact. Tu vois le lien entre Hinata et l'autre fille ?**

**-J'ai ma petite idée.**

**-A plus tard, dit Kiba. Je te tiens au courant.**

**-Ouais. Salut. »**

**Sasuke aperçut Sakura qui revenait, téléphone en main, tout sourire. **

_**Il faut que je lui dise… Même au risque de la rendre triste, il en va de sa vie !**_

**L'Uchiwa s'approcha de la fleur et posa un regard inquiet sur elle. Cette dernière le regarda, incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'il révélait ce qu'il ressentait.**

**« Sakura, connais-tu une certaine Hinata Hyuugâ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.**

**-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-… Merci, répondit-il simplement.**

**-Sasuke, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? fit-elle inquiète. **

**-Non non, tout va bien, mentit-il.**

**-Bon… Au fait, Naruto est cent pour cent POUR l'achat de la maison, annonça Sakura enthousiaste.**

**-… Hn.**

**-Merci pour tes conseils, et tu sais quoi ? Finalement, tu es quelqu'un de bien, le remercia la fleur.**

**-Tu ferais mieux de réserver ton jugement Sakura, lui dit-il mystérieusement.**

**-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? le provoqua-t-elle.**

**-Il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais savoir, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux et elle sentit une fois de plus, le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ses paroles, lourdes de sous entendus.**

**-Haha, bon ben euh… Allons-y, je dois retourner chez moi pour cinq heures, dit-elle.**

**-Sakura, fit Sasuke en lui prenant la main, promettez-moi d'être prudente, quoi que vous fassiez…**

**-Oui… Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?**

**-Allons-y, la coupa-t-il. »**

**Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis le suivit dans la voiture. Il fixait la route et l'ignorait royalement.**

_**Je dois me concentrer sur l'affaire… pensa Sasuke. Et puis, Itachi est toujours un criminel potentiel.**_

_**Voilà, songea Sakura, tout est fait : Le contrat pour la maison est signé et je vais emménager dans peu de temps avec Naruto…**_

**A cette pensée, elle se mit soudain à frissonner sans le vouloir. Le doute devenait de plus en plus présent. Sasuke la vit trembler légèrement et lui tendit sa veste.**

**« Tenez, vous aurez moins froid.**

**-Merci. Dis-moi… Dîtes-moi, pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? demanda Sakura.**

**-…**

**-Sasuke, dîtes-moi ce qu'il y a, insista Sakura.**

**-On dirait que vous êtes arrivée, dit-il froidement. »**

**Elle tourna la tête et aperçut avec surprise et peut-être une pointe de regret, le bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement. Décidément, le temps avait passé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait en la compagnie de Sasuke.**

_**Trop vite, songea-t-elle.**_

**Elle se maudit cent fois pour avoir eut, rien que la pensée, que Sasuke et elle, s'entendaient bien ensemble. Elle descendit lentement du véhicule, et se tournant vers Sasuke, elle déclara :**

**« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit… Sasuke. Vous êtes têtu mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »**

**La jeune femme tourna les talons, elle ne put donc pas voir le sourire qui illumina le visage du mystérieux jeune homme ténébreux.**

_Dans quelle situation je me suis mis --' Elle me rend fou mais… Je n'ai pas le droit, après tout, elle a presque la bague au doigt._

**Il s'éloigna le cœur léger en se disant que finalement, rien n'était joué.**

**Sakura arrivait chez elle quand quelqu'un la retint par le bras.**

**« Excusez-moi, dit l'homme, je viens d'emménager ici et je cherche la boutique de mode « Cerisiers en fleurs »…**

**-Monsieur, vous êtes tombés sur la bonne personne, dit Sakura en fouillant dans son sac à main avant d'en sortir une carte. Voilà l'adresse. C'est mon amie Ino et moi-même, qui la dirigeons.**

**-Hé bien, le hasard fait bien les choses, fit l'homme en riant. Quel est votre nom ?**

**-Sakura. Sakura Haruno, répondit-elle en souriant.**

**-Un joli prénom, pour une jolie jeune femme, la complimenta-t-il. Moi c'est Itachi… Itachi Uchiwa. »**

**Le sourire de la fleur s'évanouit en l'espace d'une seconde. L'image d'un criminel qui tuait des femmes et commettait des crimes lui revenant en mémoire. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout comme le décrivait les journaux… Il semblait plus… Plus social peut-être ? Attirant ? Elle recula d'un pas.**

**« Uchi… Uchiwa ? répéta-t-elle effrayée. Vous êtes… **

**-Halalala, sorti de prison, oui.**

**-Et… Et, Sasuke, ne serait pas votre frère ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.**

**-Vous connaissez Sasuke ? C'est mon petit frère, mais c'est aussi lui qui m'a envoyé en prison, grommela Itachi.**

**-… Je dois… Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-elle complètement paniquée.**

**-Attendez, vous avez quelque chose sur la joue, lui annonça-t-il en l'enlevant avec son pouce. Voilà.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?! s'écria-t-elle en reprenant un peu de courage.**

**-J'ai le droit de vivre non ? maugréa-t-il avec humeur. Au fait, Sakura, je crois que mon frère vous aime bien mais vous n'êtes à personne alors méfiez-vous de moi, je pourrais tenter ma chance. »**

**Il la laissa, bouche bée. La jeune femme restait interdite quand deux voix la ramenèrent à la réalité.**

**« Sakura ? »**

**Elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice.**

**Une jeune femme blonde un peu plus âgée qu'elle, lui faisait face. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haute, quelques mèches lui tombant sur son visage fin et clair. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un jean avec des chaussures légères. Son compagnon, un homme qui avait sans doute, un an de moins qu'elle, lui tenait le bras en soupirant toutes les cinq minutes. Il avait les cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son amie étaient blonds. Malgré la longueur de ses cheveux, on reconnaissait bien un homme. Sa coiffure était parfaitement adaptée à son visage.**

**« Haha Temari, Shikamaru, vous êtes en avance, fit la jeune femme gênée. **

**-Non, regarde, il est cinq heures cinq, répondit Temari en désignant sa montre. Tu en fais une tête, on dirait que tu as vu un mort…**

**-…**

**-Sakura ? Hey Sakura ! »**

**La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, ce fut le visage de Temari penché sur elle, inquiète puis ce fut le trou noir.**

**Naruto se précipita à l'hôpital dès qu'il apprit que Sakura s'y trouvait. Il courut en direction de la chambre qu'une infirmière lui avait gentiment indiqué et y découvrit sa fleur, allongée, les yeux fermés.**

**« Sakura-chan ! dit-il en se précipitant à son chevet et en lui prenant la main. Ca va ? Tu m'entends ?**

**-Du calme, Naruto, dit Temari en se levant de son siège, elle se repose.**

**-C'est vous ! Avouez ! Vous avez mis quelque chose dans son thé ! dit-il avec l'air le plus sérieux au monde avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Tu ne changes pas Naruto, toujours à vouloir détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, je ne te cacherais pas plus longtemps que c'est Shikamaru, dit Temari en entrant dans son jeu.**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? s'écria Shikamaru en se réveillant en sursaut.**

**-On avait prévu de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise tout sur vous deux, fit Temari en riant.**

**-SASUKE ! NARUTO ! NON ! cria Sakura en se réveillant en sursaut.**

**-Sakura-chan, tout va bien, on est là, la rassura Naruto en lui caressant la joue.**

**-Non… Non, ça ne va pas Naruto, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots et en s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai essayé de faire bonne figure devant toi… Devant vous tous… Mais c'est si dur…**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Naruto, Tina, elle me manque tellement… C'était comme… Comme une sœur pour moi ! Pourquoi on s'en est pris à elle ? Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle.**

**-Je ne sais pas… Mais sois sûre que Sasuke fera tout pour retrouver le meurtrier, promit Naruto. **_**Le meurtrier et agresseur d' Hinata… Heureusement que Sasuke ne lui a pas dit, je crois qu'elle serait encore plus bouleversée.**_

**-Naruto, je me sens si mal, avoua-t-elle.**

**-C'est normal, dit un médecin en arrivant. Je me présente, docteur Sabaku no Gaara (Wouah Gaara docteur XDD).**

**-Gaara ? s'exclama Naruto. Gaara, LE mec aux cheveux rouge ? Deuxième année de lycée ?**

**-Haha, Naruto Uzumaki, celui qu'on surnommait le successeur de l'Hokage à cause de son rêve d'ouvrir un restaurant, rigola Gaara.**

**-Comme ça, tu es devenu docteur ?**

**-Oui, comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en souriant. Bon alors… Sakura Haruno. Tout va bien, juste un peu de fatigue. Son évanouissement peut être dû au cumul de fatigue et à un choc émotionnel. Je prescrirai donc du repos et tout l'amour de son compagnon.**

**-Pas de problème, fit Naruto en riant. Merci Gaara.**

**-De rien. C'est normal, c'est mon métier, répondit-il. Après avoir envoyé une grande majorité des mecs du lycée à l'hôpital, je me suis dit qu'aider les gens pour me faire pardonner, ça ne serait pas un mal.**

**-En effet, dit Temari. C'est pas un mal, surtout quand on cassait un bras, une jambe, un nez ou autre… Hein frérot ?**

**-…**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais à Konoha, fit Temari surprise.**

**-J'ai été muté, il y a une semaine à peu près, avoua Gaara.**

**-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Naruto. »**


	5. L'arrivée de Kakashi

**Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée de Kakashi.**

**Sakura avait quitté l'hôpital depuis trois jours. Elle se trouvait chez elle, allongée sur son lit, écoutant de la musique quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. La fleur observa les vêtements qu'elle portait. **

_**Ca devrait aller, songea-t-elle finalement. **_

**Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas léger et rapide avant d'ouvrir la porte et ( de tomber dans les pommes XDD je plaisante loooll) de découvrir une chevelure grise-argentée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un livre pervers dans une main ( et un string dans l'autre tant qu'à faire XDDD) et des chocolats dans l'autre, Sakura se retint d'éclater de rire.**

**« Pitié, pas toi, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma semaine…**

**-Ben quoi… Soeurette ?**

**- . M'appelle pas comme ça Kakashi nee-san ! répliqua Sakura sur la défensive.**

**-Hahaha, alors où est ce Sasuke dont m'a parlé Ino ? demanda Kakashi en remettant correctement son masque.**

**-oO Ino va apprendre à tenir sa langue !!! Et puis on s'en fiche de Sasuke !!! s'écria Sakura.**

**-Vraiment ? C'est ton petit copain pourtant…**

**- --' On dirait que tu es amnésique, nee-san ! Ca te dis quelque chose, Naruto UZUMAKI ?**

**-((Réfléchissant)) Hum… . ((tilt)) Ah oui, le blondinet avec qui je t'ai surpris dans le placard, se souvint son grand-frère.**

**-QUOI ?! fit Sakura en rougissant furieusement. »**

**Itachi avait entre ouvert sa porte et écoutait par curiosité, la conversation entre les deux frères et sœurs.**

**« Nee-san, tu es un voyeur !!**

**-N'empêche que je te remercie, fit Kakashi avec un sourire en coin.**

**-O.o De quoi ?**

**-Je me suis fait pas mal d'argent avec la vidéo…**

**-NEE-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Le dénommé Kakashi vola à travers le couloir, se cognant sur la porte entre ouverte de l'Uchiwa qui se la prit en pleine figure (Mouhahahahaha j'imagine Itachi avec la marque de la porte dans la figure XDD).**

**Après cinq minutes de dispute, Sakura invita son frère à entrer. **

**« Hum… Sympa chez toi, je parie que sur ton canapé, c'est mortel pour faire l'amour. **

**- ----'**

**-Dis, je pourrais essayer avec mon amie ?**

**-Ton amie ??**

**-Oui. On a une relation comme qui dirait uniquement…**

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle.**

**-Alors tu es d'accord ?**

**-NON ! Bon à par ça, tu fais quoi en ville ?**

**-J'ai mangé à Mc do.**

**- ------' Sérieusement !!**

**-Grand-mère m'a dit que tu étais allée à l'hôpital, alors je suis venu te voir, priant de toutes mes forces pour que tu ne sois plus de ce monde, expliqua Kakashi.**

**-C'est trop gentil de ta part… Tu redis ça encore une fois et je t'envois à l'hôpital !!! tonna Sakura.**

**-…((Avale sa salive)) Gloups…**

**-Puisque tu es là, tu vas aller aider Ino au magasin, fit Sakura menaçante.**

**-… C'est bon. J'arrête de t'embêter. Bon alors, et avec Naruto, ça se passe comment ?**

**-On a trouvé une maison ! Et on compte y emménager bientôt ! annonça Sakura.**

**-Je suis content pour toi. Au fait, je reste la semaine en ville, si tu me cherches, je serais à l'hôtel Ichiraku (très recherché encore une fois XDDD) en face du resto de ton copain, l'informa Kakashi.**

**-Entendu. Tu veux manger ici à midi ? lui proposa Sakura.**

**-Euh… Ben euh… Si tu n'es plus dans ta période, salade-carottes, je veux bien, répondit Kakashi méfiant.**

**-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Naruto, c'est dur de manger une salade, fit la fleur en riant. »**

**Il l'avait une fois de plus, aperçu. Trop heureux pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il décida d'aller dans le bar le plus proche pour fêter ça. Il se gara en face d'Ichiraku et descendit. Le bruit des rires lui parvenaient depuis « l'effluve ». Il sourit avant de se diriger dans sa direction.**

**Il passa la porte d'entrée et découvrit avec surprise, l'amie de SA Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils.**

_**Quel est son nom déjà ? Hum… Ah oui, Ino. Ino Yamanaka.**_

**D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers elle et prit la chaise qui se trouvait à côté.**

**« Bonjour, dit le barman, je vous sers quelque chose ?**

**-Un martini s'il vous plaît, répondit-il. »**

**Ino pleurait. Tina et maintenant Hinata…**

**Il l'observa attentivement. Elle était jolie, tout à fait son genre. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le regarda, surprise, puis le prit avant d'essuyer ses larmes.**

**« C'est vous ! dit-elle en se rappelant l'homme qui avait prétendu être un ami d'enfance à Sakura.**

**-Oui. Je suis flatté que vous vous souveniez de moi, dit-il. A vrai dire, je suis surpris de vous trouver ici, je pensais que la boutique était ouverte le vendredi…**

**-Elle l'est mais Sakura doit se reposer, l'autre jour elle est allée à l'hôpital, raconta Ino. Du coup, je dois gérer la boutique seule et là, je me suis accordée une pause.**

**-J'espère que votre amie n'a rien de grave, fit-il inquiet. _J'espère qu'elle n'est pas enceinte…_**

**-Non non, juste de la fatigue. Vous voyez, depuis la mort de sa cousine Tina, nous sommes toutes deux fatiguées et le moral est en baisse… Heureusement, elle ne sait pas pour Hinata, ça la mettrait dans tous ses états, expliqua Ino. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, je ne vous connais même pas…**

**-Ce n'est rien. C'est que vous aviez besoin de parler, dit-il. » **

**Ainsi Sakura n'était pas au courant pour Hinata ? Ce la contrariait son plan. Il allait devoir l'informer lui-même, à sa façon. Ino ne se méfiait nullement de lui et il en fut ravi. **

_**Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris mon pied avec une femme, songea-t-il soudain.**_

**Sakura allait fermer la porte d'entrée après le départ de son frère quand un bras l'en empêcha.**

**« Sakura, c'est Sasuke. Laissez-moi entrer.**

**-Ah Sasuke, oui. Attendez. »**

**Elle s'écarta de la porte et il entra.**

**« Sakura, je voudrais que vous me parliez de votre famille et des gens qui pourraient en avoir après vous, dit-il sérieux.**

**-Hey ! Vous débarquez chez moi comme ça, pas un bonjour, rien, et vous voulez que je vous raconte ma vie ?! s'écria la fleur.**

**-Hn… »**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

**« J'espère que ça vous va… fit-il avec un sourire provocateur.**

**-…**

**-Vous avez perdu votre langue la taquina-t-il.**

**-Non. Bon, suivez-moi… Inspecteur, annonça-t-elle en le guidant jusqu'à la salle à manger.**

**-C'est pour l'enquête.**

**-Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**

**-Vos parents.**

**-…**

**-Sakura ?**

**-Pas mes parents.**

**-C'est important, n'importe quel détail peut être utile.**

**-Mes parents… Sont… Morts quand j'avais cinq ans. Dans un accident de la route, raconta Sakura. C'est ma grand-mère, Tsunade qui m'a élevé. Ino et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est enfant. Toutes les deux, on a failli mal tourner si grand-mère ne nous avait pas repris en main à temps. Je n'ai pas particulièrement eu d'ennuis à par ça et encore moins d'ennemis. J'ai un demi-frère sinon, parce que mon père avait déjà été marié avant de rencontrer ma mère.**

**-Vous vous entendez bien avec votre frère ? questionna Sasuke.**

**-Hé bien, ça dépend. Kakashi est un peu… Spécial, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.**

**-Spécial ? Comment ça ?**

**-Si je vous dis qu'il est pervers au point de me filmer avec un garçon en plein ébat, ça vous parle plus ?**

**-…**

**-Sinon, oui, je m'entends bien avec mon frère.**

**-Et sa mère ?**

**-Sa mère ? répéta Sakura.**

**-Oui. Elle pourrait vous en vouloir non ?**

**-Non. Greta est très gentille, d'ailleurs tous les ans, elle s'arrange pour faire une grande fête avec les membres de la famille et nos amis, expliqua la fleur.**

**-Très bien. Et vos amis ? Vos voisins ? demanda Sasuke. »**

**En entendant le mot « voisin », Sakura devint extrêmement pâle.**

**« Vous allez bien ?**

**-Euh… Oui, oui. Mais en parlant de voisin… J'en ai un nouveau justement, commença Sakura.**

**-Et il vous menacé ? questionna le brun.**

**-Non. C'est… Itachi Uchiwa, acheva la fleur. »**

**Le visage de Sasuke changea du tout au tout, exprimant la fureur. Sakura prenant peur, eut un mouvement de recul.**

**« Sasuke, calmez-vous. Il ne m'a rien fait, vous savez.**

**-…**

**-Sasuke, vous me faîtes peur, avoua Sakura.**

**-Itachi… Uchiwa, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.**

**-C'est votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Comment savez-vous ça ?**

**-Il me l'a dit, répondit-elle.**

**-Vous lui avez parlé ?! s'exclama-t-il. **

**-Ou-oui, mais je rentrais chez moi et il m'a demandé où se trouvait ma boutique. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était lui, bredouilla Sakura.**

**-Ne l'approchez plus. Plus jamais, ordonna-t-il.**

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous si furieux ?**

**-Vous avez perdu vos parents… Mais imaginez qu'on les tue sous vos yeux, dit froidement Sasuke.**

**-C'est lui qui a…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Bon, je vous laisse. Merci pour vos informations. Je passerai demain matin et tous les autres matins aussi, décréta-t-il.**

**-Mais… Mais… bafouilla-t-elle. Naruto pourrait croire que…**

**-Que quoi ? S'il n'y a rien, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, à moins que mon charme ne vous ait fait succomber, dit-il dans un sourire.**

**-… Au revoir Sasuke, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. »**

**Tenten était à son cours de karaté, les yeux rivés sur son professeur. Neji Hyuugâ. Dieu qu'il était beau !**

**« Tenten, concentre-toi, lui dit-il. La déconcentration est la première cause de l'échec d'une prise. Vous devez canaliser votre énergie dans les membres que vous allez utiliser lors de votre prise. Concentration, force et énergie sont donc les choses les plus importantes à maîtriser.**

**-Monsieur, ça va comme ça ?**

**-Oui, très bien. Tenten, les jambes plus fléchies, le dos moins raide et pas d'hésitation.**

**-Oui Ne… Professeur, dit-elle. »**

**Il lui faisait toujours des remarques et elle détestait ça. Pourtant, elle se débrouillait mieux que d'autres. Le cour s'acheva et elle alla voir Neji. Il se passait la figure à l'eau.**

**« Neji, appela-t-elle. »**

**Il se tourna vers elle, et la trouva légèrement contrariée.**

**« Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi tu me fais toujours des remarques et aux autres non ?**

**-Parce que tes prises sont loin d'être parfaites, répliqua-t-il froidement.**

**-Mais…**

**-Tu te crois meilleure que les autres peut-être ? lui dit-il froidement. »**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et l'envoya au tapis avec un seul bras.**

**« Je reconnais que tu es la meilleure du groupe mais c'est pour ça, que je te donne des conseils.**

**-…**

**-Tenten, tu ne dois pas te sentir blessée quand je dis ça. Tu es une élève comme une autre hormis le fait que je te connais. »**

**Tenten sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était qu'à ses yeux, une « élève comme une autre ? » Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Neji et se releva.**

**« Je dois y aller, dit-elle maladroitement.**

**-Tenten ?**

**-A plus tard, Neji… »**

**Il la regarda partir et se dit que peut-être, il avait été dur avec elle.**

**La jeune femme aux macarons, prit la direction de son appartement, songeant tristement, que jamais Neji n'éprouverait le moindre sentiment pour elle. Elle soupira.**

_**C'est toujours pareil… Mais je dois me faire une raison. Je ne suis… Je ne suis rien pour lui.**_

**Ino avait invité l'homme à venir chez elle, sans vraiment se méfier. Ils buvaient tranquillement un café.**

**« Alors comme ça , vous connaissez Hinata ? dit Ino en avalant une grande gorgée de son espresso.**

**-Oui. C'est une amie à moi. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est terrible ce qui lui est arrivé ( C'est ça ! ASSASSIN !!!!!!! XDDD).**

**-Sakura ne le sait pas. La pauvre, elle a déjà tellement pleuré pour la mort de Tina…**

**-Et vous connaissez Sakura depuis longtemps ? questionna-t-il.**

**-Oui, depuis que l'on est enfant. Avec Tina, toutes les trois, on a fait les quatre cent coups, dit-elle en riant.**

**-J'aime vous entendre rire, ça vous va mieux que les larmes, dit-il.**

**-Merci, fit-elle en rougissant. Au fait, quel est votre nom ?**

**-Appelez-moi I-chan, je déteste qu'on dise mon nom en entier, et puis ça me donne un air mystérieux, expliqua I-chan.**

**-Et j'ai le droit de vous appeler I-kun ?**

**-Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.**

**-I-kun…**

**-Ne dîtes rien, dit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa (AAAAAAAAAH Inooooooo part en courant, vite !!!! Sauve-toi !!!!! looolll.) » **


	6. J'ai failli J'ai failli !

**Chapitre 6 : J'ai failli... J'ai failli ... !**

**Temari téléphona chez Sakura, étrangement elle ne répondit pas.**

_**Sakura, où es-tu ?**_

**La jeune femme alla trouver Shikamaru dans le salon.**

**« Je vais essayer de trouver Sakura, à plus tard Shika.**

**-Reviens-vite alors Tami, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille avant de l'embrasser.**

**-Lâche-moi baka, sinon je vais plus pouvoir partir !**

**-Bon allez, tu as de la chance. Mais tout à l'heure, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »**

**Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de quitter leur chambre d'hôtel.**

**Sakura se trouverait peut-être chez Naruto ? D'un pas pressé, elle s'y rendit et découvrit le jeune homme faisant la navette dans le restaurant.**

**« Naruto !**

**-Ah salut Temari. Ca va ?**

**-Oui, oui, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. **

**-Euh non. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux jours, répondit Naruto.**

**-Gaara ne t'avait pas dit quelque chose ?! lui reprocha Temari.**

**-Ben quoi ?**

**-Elle a besoin de toi ! lui dit-elle. Bon je dois y aller, à plus ! »**

_**Mais où es-tu Saku ? Si tu n'es pas avec Naruto, avec qui d'autre ?**_

**Le lendemain matin...**

**Sakura se trouvait sur la plage, allongée dans le sable. Le soleil lui réchauffait le corps mais pas son coeur. Tout était devenu si compliqué ces derniers temps. D'abord, sa relation avec Naruto devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, et ça lui faisait peur. Ensuite, il y avait Sasuke. Le brun ténébreux que lui avait présenté son ami. Dès le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. D'ailleurs la tournure que prenait sa relation avec lui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et puis il y avait la mort de Tina. Tina, sa cousine, sa soeur, son amie, sa confidente. Elle soupira. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre le temps de faire le point sur sa vie, sur... Sur ses sentiments. Son coeur avait ressenti tellement d'émotions différentes en si peu de temps qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les yeux fermés, elle sentait la brise légère sur sa peau, le bruit des vagues, tout cela l'apaisait. La fleur s'étirait lorsque sa main rencontra quelque chose de tiède et mou. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut... **

**« Vous ? Encore ?! s'écria-t-elle effrayée.**

**-Nous sommes voisins, alors il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'entende, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**-Vous... Vous êtes un criminel ! cria-t-elle en prenant ses affaires et en reculant.**

**-J'ai purgé ma peine, répliqua-t-il froidement.**

**-Vous m'avez suivi ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

**-Je voulais vous parler.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Vous voyez, à la sortie de prison, il est difficile de retrouver du travail...**

**-...**

**-Vous tenez une boutique et moi, je cherche un travail, dit-il. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi du moment que je trouve du boulot. »**

**Sakura ne bougeait pas. Que dire ? Que faire ? Un criminel se trouvait en face d'elle et en plus, il lui demandait du travail ! Ca signifiait qu'elle devrait le voir tous les jours, à sa boutique...**

_**Mais au moins, s'il travaille, il ne fera de mal à personne, songea Sakura.**_

**« ... Très bien.**

**-... Hn.**

**-J'accepte de vous engager mais...**

**-Mais ?**

**-... Ne le dîtes pas à votre frère, ni à mon ami. Et surtout, ne tuez plus personne, dit Sakura.**

**-Qui vous dis que j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda Itachi en se levant et il partit. »**

**La fleur soupira et aperçut son portable vibrer.**

**« Allô ?**

**-Sakura, c'est Sasuke. Il faut que vous sachiez...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas vous attrister parce que vous étiez affaibli, commença Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke, vous m'inquiétez, dîtes-moi !**

**-Hinata Hyuugâ est une de vos amies les plus proches, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sasuke.**

**-Ou... Oui.**

**-Elle a été agressée, l'autre jour. Elle est dans le coma, acheva-t-il.**

**-...**

**-Sakura ?**

**-...**

**-Ecoutez-moi, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais le seul lien entre les dernières victimes, c'est... Vous ! **

**-Qu... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? fit Sakura tremblante.**

**-Justement, je cherche. C'est pour ça que je voulais des informations sur votre famille, avoua Sasuke.**

**-... Je... Je... D'abord Tina et... Et maintenant Hinata ! Je n'ai fait de mal à personne, fit Sakura en éclatant en sanglots.**

**-Où êtes-vous ? Je vais vous rejoindre.**

**-Je... Euh... A la plage, répondit la fleur.**

**-Attendez-moi. J'arrive. »**

**Sakura se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sable avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle inspira un grand coup puis soupira.**

_**Qui m'en voudrait ? Je ne me suis jamais vraiment fait d'ennemis...**_

**Cette nouvelle l'avait un peu sonné. Elle réfléchissait quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'attendait à voir Sasuke mais découvrit... Kiba.**

**« Décidément, c'est le défilé aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle. **

**-Désolé de te déranger. Je viens d'arriver en ville. Je passais par là et je t'ai vu, alors je suis venu te voir.**

**-Ah d'accord. Comment va Hinata ?**

**-Tu es au courant ? dit-il en baissant tristement la tête.**

**-... Oui.**

**-Pour le moment, elle est toujours dans le coma... répondit-il.**

**-...**

**-Sakura, j'ai lu dans un dossier qu'il y a quelques années, au début de l'ouverture de son restaurant, Naruto a eu un problème avec un homme ? »**

**« TILT »**

**Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées.**

**FLASH BACK : **

**« Tu vas déguerpir et vite fait, de ce terrain !**

**-Non.**

**-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! s'écria l'homme.**

**-Oh que si ! Et je ne compte pas vendre mon restaurant, répliqua fermement Naruto.**

**-Très bien. Saches que je me vengerais, tu perdras tout ce à quoi tu tiens. »**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

**La fleur fixa dans les yeux.**

**« J'avais oublié, mais c'est vrai. Il est venu un jour et a menacé Naruto. Il avait le visage masqué mais il se promenait torse nu, il avait cette marque sur le ventre... raconta Sakura. Je l'ai vu de dos et très brièvement de face.**

**-Hum... Merci. Je dois passer au commissariat pour continuer mes recherches, à plus Sakura.**

**-... »**

**Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Bizarre, elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir que Naruto ait porté plainte. Elle n'y pensa plus et aperçut Sasuke dans sa voiture, lui faisant signe de venir. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la voiture avant d'y monter.**

**« Bonjour…**

**-Salut. Dîtes, vous saviez que Kiba était en ville ? »**

**Sasuke se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.**

**« Comment savez-vous ça ?**

**-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et on a discuté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un dossier qui expliquait ce qui s'était passé au resto.**

**-… Hn.**

**-J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Mais un homme est venu menacer Naruto. Il lui disait de vendre son restaurant. Je crois qu'il voulait le terrain pour faire un parking…**

**-Et vous vous rappelez à quoi il ressemblait ?**

**-Hé bien comme je l'ai dit à Kiba, il portait une cagoule et se promenait torse nu. Je l'ai vu de dos et très rapidement de face. La seule chose qui m'a frappé, c'est la marque qu'il avait au ventre, raconta à nouveau la fleur.**

**-Je vais chercher de ce côté alors, annonça Sasuke. Sinon, vous tenez le coup ?**

**-Ca peut aller.**

**-Naruto est là pour vous, en conclut-il.**

**-Oui… Mais je l'évite depuis deux jours, avoua Sakura.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler, après tout, vous êtes une vrai tête de mule, hésita Sakura.**

**-La tête de mule sait écouter, vous savez, répliqua-t-il.**

**-Hé bien… Je… Je… En fait, pour être franche, je commence à douter, avoua la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De… De mes sentiments pour lui. Ces derniers temps, tout s'est mis à aller de travers. Ma relation avec lui a évolué trop vite par rapport à mes sentiments, déclara Sakura. »**

**Sasuke prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Sakura ferma les yeux et reçut un baiser… Sur le front (je vous fais enrager hein ? Hahahahahaha XDDD). **

_**Je ne dois pas en profiter, elle a assez de doute comme ça… Mais… C'est si tentant.**_

**« Vous trouverez une solution, lui assura-t-il.**

**-Merci. »**

**Sakura crispa ses mains sur son sac en réalisant subitement qu'elle voyait Sasuke beaucoup plus souvent que son propre petit ami.**

**« Sasuke… Est-ce que… Non rien. »**

**Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.**

**« Dîtes.**

**-C'est une question indiscrète, dit-elle.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, venant de vous, ça me flatte.**

**-Je n'ai encore rien dit, ne prenez pas la grosse tête ! s'écria Sakura.**

**-Hey calmez-vous, je plaisantais. Je comprends que vous soyez sur les nerfs avec ce qui vous arrive, mais faite un effort, miss caractère de cochon, répliqua Sasuke.**

**-Qui… QUOI ?! CARACTERE DE COCHON VOUS-MEME !! se moqua Sakura.**

**-Outrage à un inspecteur de police, ça va vous coûter cher, la taquina-t-il en attrapant ses mains et en les mettant dans les siennes.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?! »**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et captura ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait pas pu résister d'avantage à l'appel de ses lèvres. Comme elle se laissait faire, il l'attira plus près de lui, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses hanches. Par réflexe, Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il venait l'embrasser dans son décolleté. Soudain, elle le repoussa doucement. Il la regarda sans comprendre.**

**« Naruto, dit-elle simplement.**

**-…**

**-Je… Il faut que j'y aille ! bafouilla-t-elle en prenant ses affaires avant de descendre de la voiture et de s'enfuir en courant.**

**-Sakura… »**

**La jeune femme courait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait lorsqu'elle tomba sur Temari. Elle allait poursuivre sa course quand la blonde la retint par le bras.**

**« Sakura, attends. Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout, annonça Temari.**

**-Tema… Si tu savais, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. »**

**La blonde la prit dans ses bras.**

**« Viens, on va aller voir Naruto.**

**-No… Non ! s'écria-t-elle faiblement.**

**-Pourquoi ? fit Temari incrédule. Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va aller au café qui se trouve là-bas, je vais te payer un coup à boire et tu vas tout me raconter.**

**-… »**

**Temari entraîna Sakura dans le café et commanda deux espressos avant d'inviter son amie à parler :**

**« Saku, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Naruto.**

**-Tema, j'ai failli… J'ai failli… ! Si tu savais…**

**-Sakura, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui rappela la jeune femme.**

**-Tu connais Sasuke Uchiwa ?**

**-Hum… L'héritier de la famille Uchiwa, répondit Temari.**

**-Oui. Depuis que je le connais, il y a une espèce d'attirance réciproque entre lui et moi… Tout à l'heure, on était dans sa voiture et…**

**-Attends attends ! QUOI ?! VOUS ETIEZ DANS SA VOITURE ?! s'exclama son amie.**

**-Oui. On discutait… et il m'a embrassé, acheva Sakura en rougissant.**

**-Tu as pensé à Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

**-Je… Je l'aime, répondit la fleur peu convaincue.**

**-Non, ça c'est ce dont tu essaies de te convaincre, répliqua Temari. Mais que dit ton cœur ? **

**-Avec… Avec Naruto, je me sens bien. On se comprend parfaitement mais tout est allé si vite. Avec Sasuke, c'est… Différent, avoua Sakura.**

**-Différent ? Comment ?**

**-Je me suis sentie tellement vivante quand il m'a embrassé et qu'il m'a attiré près de lui… fit-elle un peu honteuse.**

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Je… NON !**

**-Sakura, tu mens très mal. Reconnais au moins qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, lui dit Temari.**

**-J'ai tellement… Je suis si stupide !**

**-Mais non !**

**-J'ai failli tromper Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle.**

**-Ah… Vous en étiez à ce point là ?**

**-…**

**-Je vois. Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

**-Rester avec Naruto… Et faire comme si de rien n'était, répondit Sakura en regardant ailleurs. Je m'en veux tellement. Je me sens coupable envers Naruto…**

**-C'est normal. C'est ton fiancé, lui rappela Temari. »**

**« Fiancé »**

**Elle pâlit un peu. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient vaguement parlé de mariage.**

**« Je me sens coupable envers Sasuke aussi, ajouta-t-elle.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je ne peux pas… Lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi.**

**-Parce que tu es avec Naruto, coupa Temari.**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi continuer alors ?**

**-Continuer quoi ?**

**-Sakura, ça crève les yeux que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Sasuke, et crois-moi, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Après tout, il est gentil, beau, bon un peu prétentieux et parfois insupportable… Mais le courant est passé dès le jour où vous vous êtes vus, alors pourquoi persister à croire que tu aimes Naruto ?**

**-C'est le cas ! répliqua Sakura.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur avec Sasuke ?**

**-Naruto m'aime, il est loyal, fidèle, compréhensif, doux et je le donnais pour ainsi dire, depuis toujours. Avant de rencontrer Sasuke, je n'avais jamais eu de doutes !**

**-Mais le fait est que tu l'as rencontré. Pourquoi tu refuses la possibilité d'être avec Sasuke ? fit Temari incrédule.**

**-Tu ne comprends donc pas Tema ? Avec Naruto, c'est l'amour, la sécurité et la fidélité. Qui me dit que Sasuke ne me trompera pas avec la première venue ? s'exclama la fleur.**

**-Sakura…**

**-Non ! C'est trop dur. Je refuse de souffrir parce que j'aurais à nouveau perdu quelqu'un que j'… Aime ! déclara-t-elle.**

**-Tu l'aimes alors ?**

**-….**

**-Et Naruto ?**

**-…**

**-Tu sais, tu vas devoir faire un choix, mais pour moi c'est tout vu, tu aimes Uchiwa, décréta Temari et elle se leva. Je dois te laisser. Shika m'attend. Je lui ai promis de rentrer rapidement… Surtout, si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, si tu as des problèmes, je suis là.**

**-Merci Tema. »**


	7. Ino change

**Dernier chapitre du jour !!! ****J**** Trouverez-vous qui est le criminel ? muahahaha. Bonne chance ;) et bonne lecture à tous :D**

**Chapitre 7 : Ino change.**

**Sakura était restée songeuse depuis sa conversation avec Temari. Elle se prépara et se rendit à la boutique. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Ino toute joyeuse, sifflotant un air de « If it makes you happy » de Sheryl Crow.**

**« Que me vaut l'honneur de t'entendre chanter ? demanda Sakura en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Oh, je suis heureuse, rien de plus, avoua-t-elle. Au fait, Naruto a téléphoné ce matin mais tu n'étais pas encore arrivée…**

**-Ah oui ? fit Sakura.**

**-Oui. Il veut que tu le retrouves au restaurant à 18h. C'est important, a-t-il dit, expliqua Ino.**

**-Hum… Bon très bien. Et toi, raconte-moi ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur, suggéra la fleur.**

**-Il et gentil, mignon, doux, attentionné… Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! s'exclama Ino.**

**-Je vois ça --' Quel est son nom ? demanda Sakura.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a seulement dit son surnom, I-chan, répondit la blonde.**

**-Ino ! lui reprocha Sakura. Tu n'es pas prudente ! Il y a un malade qui se promène en ville et toi, tu sors avec un gars dont tu ne sais même pas le nom !**

**-Quelle rabat-joie tu fais ! J'aurais aimé que tu te réjouisses pour moi, toi tu as Naruto et Sasuke ! répliqua Ino blessée.**

**-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Cet assassin s'en prend à des personnes que j'aime et que je connais Ino ! s'écria Sakura.**

**-Et alors ? Tu te sens à ce point désirable ? Tu te prends pour miss univers ?! s'exclama Ino.**

**-Ino…**

**-C'est bon. Je m'occupe des six clientes là-bas et je me casse ! lui annonça-t-elle furieuse. »**

**Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle revit un instant la petite Ino avec son chignon.**

**FLASH BACK :**

**« Toi et moi, on sera toujours amies ! lui avait-elle dit.**

**-On a toujours été amies Saku, et ça, ça ne changera jamais, ajouta-t-elle. Pas même pour un garçon. »**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

_**Pour un garçon… Pour un garçon… Pour un garçon…**_

**Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.**

_**Ino… Tu serais prête à détruire notre amitié pour ce… Cet inconnu ? songea tristement Sakura.**_

**Elle se dirigea à l'arrière du magasin et prit quelques vêtements auxquels elle étiqueta un nouveau prix. Une fois son ouvrage achevé, elle s'empara des modèles qu'elle avait esquissé, une semaine auparavant, et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la machine, était son bureau. Sakura avait accroché des photos de sa famille sur les murs orangés de la salle. Une table en noisetier portait l'ordinateur et l'imprimante-scanner. Elle soupira et installa les feuilles, les scannant une par une.**

**Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans la vitrine et la trouva terriblement vide. Ino avait tenu parole, elle était partie.**

**Elle allait retourner au comptoir quand une voix masculine l'interpella.**

**« Salut Sakura-chan !**

**-Ah Naruto, dit-elle soulagée en se retournant.**

**-Je n'en pouvais plus au resto, et je mourrais d'envie de te voir, avoua-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. »**

**Elle répondit légèrement au baiser puis il la regarda, tout sourire avant de lui dire :**

**« J'ai amené Sasuke ( wouah comment il parle de mon Sasuke le ti Naruto ! è.é) »**

**Naruto s'écarta, révélant la présence du brun. **

**(Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment il fait pour mener l'enquête et voir autant Sakura ? ****Hein ? oO**

**Sasu :… Naru : Ben personne, c'est toi l'auteur ! Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai --' XD) **

**Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sakura rougit et Sasuke détourna le regard. Le blond les observa tour à tour et déclara :**

**« Hé ben, la visite de la maison ne vous a pas rapproché, on dirait… »**

_**S'il n'y avait que la visite de la maison, songèrent Sakura et Sasuke.**_

**Tous trois se rendirent chez Ichiraku qui faisait également café-restaurant. Sakura poussa un gros soupir en reconnaissant une touffe de cheveux gris argentée. Son frère. Evidemment, il l'avait vu alors il se dirigea vers eux.**

**« Tiens, soeurette, j'aurais pas cru que tu viendrais me voir si vite, la taquina-t-il. Mais je dois te manquer beaucoup.**

**-Haha ! Ne rêve pas ! répliqua-t-elle.**

**-Tu manges avec nous Kakashi ? proposa Naruto.**

**-Naruto ! s'écria Sakura.**

**-C'est que… commença Kakashi.**

**-C'est que ? répéta Sakura avec espoir.**

**-C'est que c'est totalement d'accord ! acheva-t-il. »**

**Sakura lui lança un regard noir, ce à quoi il répondit en lui tirant la langue. (Quel gamin ! XD J'imagine trop Kakashi qui lui tire la langue mdrr).**

**Ils trouvèrent une table pour quatre et s'essayèrent tranquillement.**

**Kakashi commença à parler des femmes.**

**« Vous savez, moi et les femmes… C'est toute une histoire, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. A ce propos Sakura, il faudra que je te présente ma nouvelle amie.**

**-Ta… Nouvelle… Amie ? répéta Sakura.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu en as combien au juste ? fit-elle soupçonneuse.**

**-Deux ou trois, je ne sais plus trop, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.**

**-Et toi Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.**

**-Et moi quoi ?**

**-Les femmes et toi ? »**

**Sakura se tourna vers lui.**

**« … Les femmes, elles ont toutes quelque chose derrière la tête. J'en ai connu beaucoup et ça n'a jamais duré plus de trois jours, répondit Sasuke en fixant Sakura dans les yeux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »**

**Le cœur de la fleur fit un bond.**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?**_

**« Abon ? Tu en as rencontré une ? questionna Kakashi.**

**-On peut dire ça, dit-il en buvant tranquillement une gorgée de café.**

**-Et ? demanda Naruto.**

**-Et quoi ?**

**-Ben, elle est comment ? Je la connais ? insista-t-il.**

**-Oui, tu la connais, avoua-t-il fixant toujours Sakura avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Et pour répondre à ta première question, elle est exceptionnelle. C'est la première femme qui me fait un pareil effet.**

**-Hum…**

**-Alors les gars, les coupa Kakashi pour changer de conversation car il avait remarqué l'embarras de Sakura, votre définition de l'amitié ? (il met les pieds dans le plat lui ! XD)**

**-Loyal, fidèle, sincère, présent quand on a besoin de lui, répondit Naruto.**

**-Un exemple ? dit Kakashi.**

**-Sasuke, dit Naruto. ****C'est pas comme s'il me trompait avec Sakura-chan...**

**((GROS SILENCE))**

**Pas vrai Sasuke ?**

**-… Hn.**

**-Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il en souriant. ( Mais il est si naïf le petit Naru ! --' c'est beau l'amitié :p) Au fait, tu étais où l'autre jour ma modiste ?**

**-…**

**-Temari est passée me voir, elle te cherchait, expliqua-t-il.**

**-Elle m'a trouvé le lendemain matin, répondit Sakura évasive.**

**-Tu avais besoin de réfléchir, en déduit-il.**

**-Comment le sais-tu ? fit-elle étonnée.**

**-Depuis que je te connais, à chaque fois que tu disparais, c'est que tu es à la plage pour réfléchir, lui fit-il remarquer.**

**-C'est pour ça que je t'aime mon étoile du jour ! dit Sakura en l'attirant à elle avant de l'embrasser. »**

**Pendant que Sakura et elle s'embrassaient, Sasuke la fixa et elle lui lança un regard disant « Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes autant que lui et que tu seras aussi fidèle que lui ». Il finit par détourner son regard. Naruto se leva soudainement et s'agenouilla sous les regards stupéfaits de Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke.**

**Les cœurs de la fleur et du brun se serrèrent.**

**« Je n'ai pas voulu attendre 18h parce que c'était trop long pour moi. Tu me connais Sakura-chan, je suis impatient, et quand il s'agit de toi, j'ai jamais su être raisonnable… Ne perdons plus de temps… »**

**Ils redoutaient cette phrase.**

**« Sakura, veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

**Elle fit tomber sa cuillère sur la table, surprise et troublée. Il avait dit cette phrase, la phrase que tous deux redoutaient tant. Lentement, sous le regard interdit de Sasuke, elle approcha sa main de celle de Naruto.**

Sasuke… 

**Naruto approcha la bague de son doigt.**

_**Naruto… C'est si dur de choisir.**_

**Il lui passa la bague de fiançailles et la jeune femme la regarda longuement, bougeant sa main de droite à gauche pour faire briller le bijou.**

_**Pardon Sasuke… Pardon , pardon mais… C'est comme ça… Je ne veux pas souffrir ! songea-t-elle.**_

**Sasuke se leva brusquement et déclara :**

**« Naruto, excuse-moi mais je dois vous laisser. Il y a du nouveau pour l'enquête, mentit-il.**

**-Pas grave. »**

**Sasuke devait cette phrase qui lui arracherait tant la bouche, pourtant il le fit sans aucune émotion :**

**« Féli… Félicitation Naruto, je suis… Je suis heureux pour toi. A plus. »**

**Lorsqu'il fut parti, Sakura sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.**

**« Sakura-chan, tu pleures ? fit Naruto inquiet.**

**-Je… Oui, je pleure. Je pleure de joie, répondit-elle fixant toujours l'endroit où Sasuke était parti. »**

**Sasuke était en voiture, et roulait à une vitesse peu raisonnable pour un inspecteur. Il se dirigea vers la plage pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sakura ait accepté d'épouser Naruto alors qu'elle savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Il se gara et descendit de son véhicule. La plage lui parut plus vide que jamais. Il soupira et s'assit sur le sol avant de se concentrer sur l'affaire pour ne pas se lamenter, car Uchiwa Sasuke ne se lamentait jamais à propos d'une femme.**

_**Bon, récapitulons… Notre homme s'en prend à des jeunes femmes, les viole et les tue. Toutes, ont un lien avec Sakura. Hinata y a réchappé… En réfléchissant bien, en les violant, il cherche à les humilier pour atteindre Sakura. Peut-être pense-t-il qu'en s'en prenant aux amis de Sakura, il pourra l'affaiblir mentalement, sans doute à cause de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude, sa vigilance diminuera et il l'aura à sa portée… Et cette marque sur le ventre de cet homme, que signifie-t-elle ? pensa-t-il mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable.**_

**C'était Kiba.**

**« Oui ?**

**-Sasuke, il y a du nouveau. Le témoin dit que la marque sur le ventre de notre meurtrier, ressemblait à une spirale.**

**-Une spirale ? répéta le brun intrigué.**

**-Oui. Devine qui fait ces tatouages, dit Kiba.**

**-Attends attends… Orochimaru ? répondit Sasuke.**

**-Dans le mile. On se retrouve où ? **

**-Tu es où ? questionna Sasuke.**

**-Je suis à « l'effluve », près d'Ichiraku, répondit Kiba.**

**-Très bien. J'arrive, on va aller ensemble lui rendre une petite visite, annonça Sasuke. »**

**Ino était chez elle, depuis 10h. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son mystérieux I-chan. Elle était complètement folle de lui et était prête à mettre en péril son amitié pour Sakura. Elle se souvint alors de la nuit torride qu'elle avait passé avec son ami la veille. Ses mains avides de découvertes caressaient ses hanches, sa poitrine, ses fesses. Ses lèvres tièdes et humides l'embrassant dans le cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir. C'était tellement intense, mais pourtant, dans le mélange de leurs souffles, de leurs désirs, elle avait pu discerner un tatouage sur son ventre…**

**Itachi avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec un dénommé Orochimaru pour se faire percer le nombril (Mortel XD Orochimaru en perceur tatoueur loool). Il avança dans une ruelle sombre et aperçut la boutique de ce dernier. « Le serpent troué » lui faisait à présent face (Moi, je vois un nom pareil, je me taille en courant ptdr). L'aîné des Uchiwa entra à l'intérieur et découvrit un homme aux longs cheveux, noirs comme la nuit et des yeux digne du plus mauvais des serpents. Il l'observa avec un regard malsain et se dirigea vers lui.**

**« Hum… Itachi Uchiwa, je présume. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ah oui, suis-je bête (Oui , t'es bête ! XD) tu as rendez-vous pour…**

**-Un percing au nombril, le coupa le brun qui perdait patience.**

**-C'est vrai, se souvint-il. Bon alors par ic…**

**-Orochimaru ? Nous voudrions vous poser… »**

**L'homme qui venait d'entrer s'interrompit. Sasuke était avec Kiba.**

**« Toi ! cracha Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!**

**-Salut petit frère, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, dit-il ironiquement. »**

**La colère s'emparait peu à peu de lui, mais il parvint cependant à se dominer.**

**« Je vais répéter ma question, que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Hum… Je venais me faire percer le nombril, répondit Itachi. Ca t'intéresse ? C'est pas un crime que je sache !**

**-Orochimaru, vous allez nous suivre, dit Kiba. »**

**L'homme aux yeux de serpent, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.**

**« Vous ! Vous ! dit-il.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tonna Kiba.**

**-Vous ! Vous ! répétait Orochimaru.**

**-Oui, je vous ai bouclé, il y a six mois, le coupa Kiba en lui passant les menottes.**

**-Hé, calme-toi ! Il n'a rien fait pour le moment ! Pourquoi lui passer les menottes ? s'exclama Sasuke.**

**-Simple précaution.**

**-Mouais, fit l'Uchiwa peu convaincu. »**

**Sasuke lança un regard méfiant à Kiba puis ils quittèrent la boutique, après l'avoir fermé et mis Itachi dehors.**

**Sakura téléphona à Ino. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer et avait à peine posé ses affaires, qu'elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la part de sa meilleure amie.**

**« Allô ? demanda une voix familière.**

**-Ino, c'est moi Saku.**

**-…**

**-Attends, ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît ! la supplia la fleur.**

**-Bip… Bip… Bip… »**

**Trop tard. Son amie ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. La jeune femme soupira et se souvint qu'elle devait aller travailler à la boutique. Certes, elle venait à peine de rentrer mais elle devait rattraper le retard qu'elles avaient cumulé. Elle regarda sa montre : 15h30. Puis son regard se posa sur la bague.**

_**Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ?**_

**Le doute l'envahissait encore plus qu'avant. Elle pesta rageusement et passa ses vêtements de travail avant de partir de chez elle. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Itachi.**

**« Itachi ? fit-elle étonnée. Ah ben, vous tombez bien. Pour le travail à la boutique, ça vous intéresse toujours ?**

**-… Oui, répondit-il.**

**-Parfait, venez avec moi, je vais avoir besoin d'aide et puis comme ça, j'évaluerais vos capacités, dit-elle un peu moins méfiante.**

**-C'est moi, ou vous vous mettez à me faire confiance ?**

**-… Vu que ça fait presque deux semaines que vous habitez en face de chez moi et que je suis toujours en vie, je me dis que vous n'êtes peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, avoua Sakura. »**

**Itachi passa une main sous son T-shirt. Sakura l'observa.**

**« Vous avez un tatouage sur le ventre ? lui fit-elle remarquer.**

**-… Oui. »**


End file.
